1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display with uniform feed-through voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are characterized by thin appearance, low power consumption, and low radiation, LCDs have been widely applied in various electronic products such as computer monitors, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or flat panel televisions. In general, the LCD comprises a liquid crystal layer encapsulated by two substrates. The operation of an LCD is featured by varying voltage drops between opposite sides of different sections of the liquid crystal layer for twisting the angles of the liquid crystal molecules in different sections of the liquid crystal layer so that the transparency of different sections of the liquid crystal layer can be controlled accordingly for illustrating images.
It is well known that each pixel of an LCD can be designed to comprise two sub-pixels for achieving a wide viewing angle. That is, based on gray level averaging effect of two Gamma curves corresponding to the two sub-pixels, optimal visual experience can be realized in different viewing angles for having a high-quality wide viewing angle. However, in the data signal driving operation of the liquid crystal display, the event of different feed-through voltages will occur to the charging operation concerning the two sub-pixels. Accordingly, the phenomena of flickering and color-shift arise on the screen of the liquid crystal display. In order to solve the flickering and color-shift phenomena, two different common lines can be utilized to compensate different feed-through voltages occurring to the voltage drops of the liquid crystal capacitors of the two sub-pixels. Nevertheless, the prior-art technique for solving the flickering and color-shift phenomena is paid by the complicated design of driving modules and control circuits of the liquid crystal display, which in turn will significantly increase production cost. Furthermore, the event of different feed-through voltages will also reduce the available voltage range of each pixel of the liquid crystal display, and the available contrast range for brightness control of each pixel of the liquid crystal display is reduced accordingly.